


На краю Эдема

by Reya_Dawnbringer, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Юмор, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Продолжение разговора Азирафаэля и Кроли во время грозы на эдемской стене. Всевышняя слышит его, и неожиданно создает кое-что новое.
Kudos: 36
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13





	На краю Эдема

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eden’s End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680457) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



> От автора: Очень люблю флафф по "Благим Знамениям". Вообще, тут просто хэдканон, но мне кажется, что именно Азирафаэль проделал ту дыру в стене, которую потом заделывал во втором эпизоде. У Адама и Евы для этого не было ни времени, ни инструментов.

Предгрозовая темень, которой неожиданно сменился ясный солнечный день, совсем не обрадовала Эдемского змея. Он стоял на высокой стене райского сада, едва различимый в своем темном хитоне на фоне приближающейся бури. Сгущались тучи. Они неторопливо подползали, неумолимо громоздились в баррикады и облачные крепости и угрожающе ворчали. Когда небо было светлым и чистым, смотреть на него было скучно и не очень-то хотелось — но сегодня все было не так, как всегда. Темные облака таили в себе угрозу. Она ощущалась во всем — в непривычных формах, и в душном воздухе, и в странных звуках...

— Чертовски странно.

Змей решил, что такая погода ему совсем не по душе. Еще меньше ему понравилось, когда из темных туч вдруг вырвалась изломанная вспышка резкого ослепительного света, перечеркнувшая горизонт. За ней последовал удар неимоверной силы, и земля содрогнулась.

До сих пор все дни были прекрасны — но никто не знал, что может случиться впредь.

Демон неосознанно дернулся поближе к ангелу. Тот не удивился и не отстранился — лишь поднял над ним левое крыло, чтобы уберечь от первых капель дождя.

— Не нравится мне все это. Совсем не нравится. — нервно переминался с ноги на ногу Кроли. В небе вспыхивали молнии, воздух гудел от раскатов грома.

Ливень обрушился на сад, омыв листья и лепестки цветов.

Кроли не торопился обратно в Ад. Не потому, что здесь, на стене, было лучше,чем под землей, и оттого хотелось задержаться подольше. Никому здравомыслящему не захотелось бы выбираться в такую погоду из-под гостеприимного крыла соседа. Стоило обождать, разведать обстановку и понять, на что ещё способны облака, мечущие молнии, как копья. Может, и дождь как раз прекратится. Выходить же из надежного укрытия под пронизывающие струи ливня... приятного мало.

— Надеюсь, такая погодка не примелькается...

Вместо ответа ангел Восточных Врат как-то по-особенному сложил крыло и пододвинул им соседа поближе к себе. Кроли устоял и вопросительно глянул на него.

— Располагайся поудобнее, если хочешь. Боюсь, это надолго... — вздохнул ангел, озвучивая свой невербальный дружеский жест. Он явно ломал голову над тем, нравится ли ему последняя затея Всевышней насчет грозы, или нет.

Кроли сел у его ног, и Азирафель тут же окутал его вторым крылом, накрывая аккуратным шатром из белоснежных перьев, точно птенца или младшего неоперившегося собрата. Откуда-то вспомнилось, что до Падения старшие ангелы так опекали младших, и это было правильно.

— Твоими крыльями можно было бы укрываться обоим, — заметил Змей, пытаясь не очень задумываться над тем, что означает вся эта странная, но, несомненно, приятная ситуация. Демон не должен доверять ангелу — и уж тем более, не должен чувствовать его заботу о себе. Ангелу не пристало быть таким лояльным к демону — вышеозначенного демона это слегка тревожило.

— Тогда я буду отвлекаться на разговоры с тобой, и не смогу охранять Восточные врата Эдема должным образом, — возразил Азирафель. Насквозь промокшие волосы, плечи и спина ничуть ему не мешали. Он стоял посреди шторма спокойно и ровно, словно туго взведенная пружинка; смотрел прямо перед собой на струи дождя, и, в свою очередь, ломал голову над тем, почему небесная вода так взволновала Кроли. "Должно быть, это какая-то специфическая особенность демонского восприятия", — наконец, решил он.

— Охранять от кого или чего? Самое худшее из того, что могло случиться, уже случилось, — заметил Кроли, из любопытства пробуя прижаться спиной к босым ногам ангела. В Аду про ангелов ходили всевозможные мнения и сплетни разной степени достоверности, поэтому он ужасно удивился и даже втайне обрадовался, когда прикосновение к Азирафелю не поразило его молнией на месте. Получается, ангелы относительно безопасны на физическом плане бытия! Открытие укрепило его подозрения в том, что Ад точно так же отклоняется от истины, как и Рай, и что в вопросах личного общения доверять нельзя ни тем, ни другим.

Ухмыльнувшись про себя, Кроли по-змеиному прогнулся и откинул изящную голову назад, целясь затылком прямо в крепко сжатые руки Азирафеля. Теперь можно импровизировать, как душе угодно — ангел же ему разрешил? Интересно, какое сейчас у него лицо.

— Ты знаешь, рядом с Вратами Эдема появилось довольно большое отверстие, которым я сразу же займусь после дождя. Сегодня и так стряслось слишком много всякого, ещё и это... — туманно объяснил Азирафель, стараясь не очень обращать внимание на бессовестного демона, откровенно льнущего к его ногам.

Если бы ангел был полностью честен с самим собой, он бы признал, что изумился нечаянной близости не меньше Змея. У Азирафеля не хватало практики общения — он просто не успел завести себе друзей. Кроли показался ему дружелюбнее прочих, и еще он был теплым, если до него дотронуться. Вот пока что и все, а остальное выяснится со временем. Если повезет. 

После печальной истории с Люцифером, в Раю произошли не на шутку серьезные изменения: мягкосердечные и любящие ангелы сильно переменились. Трудно оставаться безучастным, когда сначала добрая половина сородичей переходит в другой лагерь, а после поражения превращается в извечных врагов до конца времен. Оставшиеся навсегда запомнили Падших, но стали разобщены, замкнулись, и теперь держались друг от друга на расстоянии вытянутого крыла, — если выражаться метафорически. Никому не хотелось еще раз пострадать. Жестокий получился урок.

Азирафель на мгновение задумался, не следует ли рассказать начальству о том, что демоны не так страшны, как о них принято было отзываться в Раю, но потом отмел неуместную мысль. Он и так уже по уши влип с историей о пламенном мече. Или с объяснением о том, как именно он помогал Адаму и Еве покинуть Эдем...

Ангел Восточных Врат ни с кем не делился своими выводами и подозрениями, но отчего-то был точно уверен в том, что прочие ангелы недолюбливают людей. Терпят их - в самом лучшем случае. К примеру, его коллега, ангел Западных Врат, не испытывал ни малейшего желания помогать Адаму и Еве. Он лишь безмолвно стоял на своем посту, как прекрасная статуя, ровно и спокойно глядя на Запад...

Теплые волны медных кудрей то и дело касались ангельских сомкнутых рук, дразнились, щекотали, — и Азирафель исподволь пожалел, что не видит своего собеседника, по самую макушку укрытого белоснежными перьями. Может, хитрый Змей искушает его?.. Но разве считается искушением чистосердечная и добровольная помощь своему ближнему, которого ты лично пригласил в наиболее подходящее место, чтобы переждать непогоду?..

Но кудрявые рыжие волосы Эдемского змея и правда были невиданной красоты — и Азирафель, наконец, решился. Он разжал неловкие пальцы и, смущаясь, погладил того по голове. Пусть ему будет удобно и хорошо.

Кроли не шелохнулся, но ощутил себя льдинкой, тающей на неумолимо ласковом солнце. Его новый знакомый снова делал что-то из ряда вон выходящее!..

У этого ангела были умные руки. Они с любопытством провели по волосам, ловко зарылись в длинные пряди и даже слегка потянули, отчего кожу головы начало приятно покалывать. Крутые медные локоны вились атласными лентами, сворачиваясь вокруг пальцев ангела в пружинящие колечки.

— Ой... прости. Я потревожил тебя? — ангел очнулся от наваждения и поспешно отдернул игривые руки, точно ненароком обжегся. — Я поступил самонадеянно, я должен был спросить...

Кроли ловко перехватил его руки и немедленно вернул обратно.

— Всссе хорошо. Мне нравитссся, — прошипел он, прилагая усилия, чтобы понятно говорить. Он нежился в руках ангела совершенно по-кошачьи, не обращая никакого внимания на бушующую вокруг них непогоду.

— Тогда, если ты не возражаешь... — с облегчением заулыбался Азирафель, и охотно продолжил свое занятие. Официальное разрешение все упрощало, а кудри демона были такими мягкими, шелковистыми и приятным наощупь... 

Дождь убаюкивающе шуршал по белым перьям, но задремавший было Кроли вдруг встрепенулся. Он вспомнил, что собирался выведать кое-что еще, прежде чем неожиданно растекся лужицей мороженого у босых ног Азирафеля. 

— Послушай, ангел... А откуда взялась дыра у Восточных врат? Это новое многомудрое деяние Всемогущей?

— Это мое деяние, — сказано было тоном, который подразумевал, будто ковыряние сквозных дырок в стенах Райского сада — до обыденности привычное дело для ангела.

Жгучее любопытство снова плеснуло через край и змейкой метнулось к невидимому собеседнику — Кроли даже сел прямее:

— Что ты натворил на сей раз?..

— Ну, а как им еще было выбраться? Открыть Восточные врата двум людям не под силу, - миролюбиво объяснил Азирафель, пересыпая медные волосы в ладонях. — Так что я подумал, что лучше всего просто создать выход из сложившейся ситуации...

— В прямом смысле?.. 

Сколько вопросов... А ответ понравится ему еще больше, сокрушенно понял Азирафель.

— Мне показалось, так будет правильно. Я все исправлю, никто не успеет заметить!.. — как же хорошо, что Кроли не видит его пылающих щек. Вдобавок, из головы все никак не шел странный взгляд, которым его наградил демон, услышав про подаренный меч. В нем было какое-то святотатственное обожание, чистый ужас и восторг в равных долях, которые было совершенно невозможно вытравить из памяти. Змей тогда вытаращился на него так красноречиво, будто свой длинный язык проглотил; золотистые глаза, перечеркнутые вертикальным бритвенно-острым зрачком, снова немигающе смотрели на Азирафеля, и внутри него вдруг проснулось что-то тревожное, и сердце заныло так щемяще-сладко...

(Позже, раздумывая над деталями разговора, Азирафель определит, что это было новое, доселе неизвестное ему Чувство Восхищения).

Кроли вдруг тоже ужасно обрадовался, что ангел не видит его сложного лица. Сегодняшний день все никак не кончался, а его события закладывали такие крутые виражи, какие не под силу было придумать даже самому разнузданному воображению. Странный ангел не только добровольно отдал смертным освященное оружие, созданное для него самой Всемогущей — странный ангел разрушил часть стены ее сада, Сада Садов, чтобы помочь людям уйти с миром и избежать ее гнева!..

Кроли не отказался бы полюбоваться на совершенно правильного ангела, разрушающего то, что ему было доверено охранять. От одной мысли об этом по спине демона пробежал холодок. Ощущение дрожи было в новинку, да и вся эта сложная неоднозначность немедленно пришлась ему по душе, поэтому он без промедления решил, что лучший способ продолжить знакомство и разговоры будет не терять Азирафеля из виду. Это казалось правильным — и почему-то было совсем неудивительно.

Ни демон, ни ангел не подозревали, что вот-вот должна была родиться Любовь-С-Первого-Взгляда. И оба пока что даже не догадывались, куда ее извилистый путь заведет их через шесть тысяч лет...

Всемогущая с самого начала наблюдала за их разговором — если точнее, с того самого момента, когда по известняку прошуршали черные чешуйки, и любопытный Змей решил перекинуться парой слов с дружелюбным стражем Восточных врат Эдема.

Иной художник, закончивший новое полотно, отступает подальше, чтобы окинуть взглядом всю картину, и вдруг совершенно неожиданно для себя обнаруживает изящную крохотную деталь, искусно скрытую от посторонних глаз где-то в самом уголке своей работы.

Художник задумчиво произносит «Гм...»

Всемогущая тоже была художником и созидателем.

Она ещё не до конца осуществила задуманное — но уже догадалась, что с этими двумя все пошло не по плану. Земля изменяла первоначальные концепции и причудливо создавала новое даже в ее эфирно-оккультных детях.

Всевышняя улыбнулась и вернулась к Акту Творения, но все же оставила нетронутым тонкий, едва заметный росчерк в углу Полотна. Из него в одночасье и родилась Любовь с Первого Взгляда, по собственной воле изменившая Непостижимый Замысел.

Дождь перестал накрапывать, сменился туманной завесой. И вот белые крылья ангела дрогнули и мягко разомкнулись, явив своему (очень смущенному!) владельцу сидящего Змея, в чьем внимательном золотистом взгляде снова плескалось тихое восхищение.


End file.
